


Ed Can’t Come to Meetings Anymore

by Petersolacenovak



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chief of Staff Edward Nygma, Humor, I shouldn’t be laughing at my own work but whatever, I write this kind of stuff a lot apparently, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petersolacenovak/pseuds/Petersolacenovak
Summary: So having a meeting with two men who irritate you more than Jerome Valaska the morning after you bang your chief of staff was probably not a great idea on Oswald’s part.But here we are.





	Ed Can’t Come to Meetings Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just somthing I found hilarious so please don’t take it really seriously.

“So we work alongside each other, agreed?” Oswald asked. He stood beside his forgotten chair, leaning on the side of of his desk. It was in  _ very  _ neat piles of paper, along with color coordinated folders and pens. His haired in the disco vampire style and his suit was a deep shade of purple that made his pale skin seem even more pale, yet it was in an attractive way, that made his eyes pop. A ring was in his finger, showing he had gotten deeper into his fashion sense.

 

“Agreed.” Jim nodded. Harvey remained silent, making Jim turn and give him a nod of encouragement to continue. The man rolled his eyes before barkin out,  

“Fine,” he jabbed a finger in Oswald's face then, “But if you pull anything fishy-”

 

The threat was cut short by the door to the room opened with a creak. They all jumped, Oswald knocking over an empty cup, originally full of coffee (Though, he never liked coffee that much anyways). A sharp voice ran out, that could of been mistaken for a child’s whine, if not for the deep vibrato that echoed on through the room.

 

“Oswald! I cannot find-” The voice stopped as the door was swung open to reveal-Edward Nygma. In a bathrobe. A silk bathrobe. A bathrobe that belonged to Mr. Cobblepot. The detectives, however, did not know that. All they saw was their former forensic examiner, looking like the embodiment of the morning after, with his messy hair and robe covering only a white tank top and a pair of green boxers.

 

“I-I didn't know we had company.” He said, the redness of his face showing his utter mortification. One glance over to Oswald, and the same shade of red could be seen on his pale face, but not as bright as Ed’s. 

 

The room was incredibly quiet, everyone freezing for a moment until Ed got control of his body once more. The door slammed back, shut, hiding Edward Nygma. The pitter patter of steps could be heard, making everyone in the room realize he was either running or stomping.

 

The room remained quiet, the only sound being Oswald's heartbeat thumping loudly in his chest. And then Zsasz spoke.

 

“Was that your robe, boss?” 

 

That was all it took to get Harvey to burst into laughter resembling a howling wolf. But, with Harvey laughing that hard, it caused Jim to start to snort-and if someone was laughing then Ivy had to laugh too. And with everyone else laughing, Victor seemed to think it was okay to join in, his terrifying chuckles adding onto the mix.

 

“IVY,” Oswald said, his voice loud and threatening, “WOULD YOU PLEASE ESCORT THE DETECTIVES OUT, AS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH SOME EMPLOYEES!” His voice was nearly shrill by the end, one of his terrifying passive aggressive smiles painted on his lips.

 

Ivy and Zsasz stopped their laughter, Jim quickly shutting up, the corners of his mouth still twitching. Harvey didn't seem to be scared of The Penguin, however. He continued to howl in laughter,

 

“Hahaha-you and Nygma! Oh my-hah-god! This is,” He sucked in a tight breath, “Amazing!” He went on, several more wheezes coming out, along with strangled noises and a few tears.

 

“Ivy. Zsasz.” Oswald said again, his fists clenching, making his leather gloves make a soft squeaking sound.

 

The beautiful redheaded girl walked over o the men quickly, Victor following. They each used their weapons (Victor a very intimidating pistol an Ivy a silver blade) to get the men walking out of the office.

 

“Thank you gentlemen! Please don't visit again!” Oswald called after them in mock politeness.

 

He sighed as the door clicked shut. 

 

Great. 

 

Now he had to deal with a moody Ed.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just really fun to write. 
> 
> And who’s seen the last episode of season five? It was amazing


End file.
